disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lilderpderp/CyberGaming (Wikia Story) -closed-
Ayo peoplez. I was granted permission to do something like what Mist was doing, by Mist, obviously... The story is called "CyberGaming" and I was inspired by this anime called Sword Art Online to come up with this. Onto the plot! :D Slots are now closed. I really liked all the bios you guys made, thank you. I'll be starting this shortly after I finish everything on my dA to-do list. PLOT: A group of friends were just at the main character's house, just chilling and surfing on the internet. While waiting for this one video to buffer, an ad popped out onto their computer screen. It read "Want to be in a game? CLICK HERE!" and of course, the curious friends clicked on the ad, although they weren't so sure what they meant by "Want to be in a game?". They thought that they themselves would be in the game, but that wasn't quite it. After they filled all the information (except for one friend, who didn't want to participate), they emailed them. About a week after they sent the information, they all received an email (that read certain stuff I cannot tell you yet). So they went to the desired place the email asked for, and suddenly blacked out. Once they were conscious again, they realized that they weren't on Earth, but that they were in a game. Will they be able to escape? ROLES: - Main character - Jacqueline (123LoveLost) - Friend #1 - Amanda (Music Mota) - Friend #2 - Elia (Rapunzelosum) - Friend #3 - Mackenzie (DerpyHooves78) - Friend #4 - Lailani (Birdie-official) - Friend #5 (that doesn't participate)- Alyssa Maria McBire (Totally me245) - New Friend #1 - Chasity (Candifloss-official) - New Friend #2 - Kate (RealColorsplash) - New Friend #3 - Athena (Mist on DC) HOW TO APPLY: Name of character Age Personality Role Reference Picture (if not, then give a brief description of your character.) Why you want to participate GOOD LUCK EVERYONE! owo IF THERE ARE ENOUGH ENTRIES BY CHRISTMAS, THEN I'LL JUDGE ON THE 26TH. BIOS (of the people who already have their part and slideshow will be below bios): Jacqueline (or Jacqi) Age - 14 Personality - 'Hyper, always happy, an excited gamer, doesn't enjoy being trolled, enjoys ''every ''game genre, annoying at times (basically like Pinkie Pie's personality but gaming version lol) '''Reference Picture (if not, then give a brief description of your character.) - '''Jacqi has red hair that she died blue, emerald green eyes, emo-ish clothes (despite her having a BIG personality) '''Why you want to participate -' I love wiki projects, and I LOVE your story plot! >u< ''Amanda'' Age: 13 Personality: Kind, hard working, trust worthy, sometimes sarcastic, creative, funny, kind of weird? lol. Why you want to participate: I think it would be fun and the plot and topic seem interesting! ''Elia'' Age: 15 Personality: Free, Brave, Smart, and helpful I dont have a reference pic, but she has blonde hair with black streaks in it, green eyes, lots of freckles, and she is kinda short for her age XD she normally wears a zebra striped fedora and a gray shirt with zebra jeggings. ''Mackenzie'' Age: 14 Personality: Likes to troll people on the internet only, but very kind and loving and shy, but very fun and humorous and quite the gamer Why: I want to be in it and it sounds like fun. ''Lailani'' Age - 16 Personality - Lazy, Stubborn, Quiet, single-minded (persistent), loyal, generous. what makes her like the others is that she's a gamer, just she never talks about it other than when she's actually playing. In the story, I was thinking that she could be like the only one that has no real reaction to the problem but that she doesn't want to do, whatever's going on. Towards the end she'll slowly show little acts of kindness and end up happy. Reference Picture (if not, then give a brief description of your character.) - Dark hair (long), pale skin... picture will come soon. Why you want to participate - Of course, this sounds fun, and I have a lotta winter break time to! I really dont wanna miss this lol. I thought my character will stand out fromt he others a bit since she has more bad traits than them. ''Alyssa Maria McBire'' Age - 15 Personality - Alyssa is a really smart person actually (She started with education since she was 3 years old.) Alyssa never had a great childhood, she's been bullied a lot by other kids just because she is a nerd. Alyssa can do many great things, like building, math equations, tough algebra, hacking into electronics and computers, chemistry, and other..ETC. Alyssa can be sometimes shy and awkward around her friends, but she's a really great person. Why I want to participate -''' '''I have nothing better to do in my spare time actually. I also really want to be part of an activity that has to do with gaming and computers! ''Chasity '' Age - 13 Personality - She's super nice and sweet and cute! She's kind of shy though. She's a very kind hearted girl :3 Why you want to participate - I always participate in these lol. ''Kate'' Age - 13 Personality - Extremely Sarcastic, courageous, pessimistic, observent, alert, tempermental. Why you want to participate - THIS SOUNDS SO COOL ASDFGHJKL so yeah, i think it would really be fun! ''Athena '' '''Age '-' 13? Almost 14, her birthday was a week after she joined the game... I guess, I don't really know the age group here so yeah xD 'Personality - '''Quiet at first, though throughout the story she'd get loud, hyper, and excited; skillful, confident, athletic, clever, and a "bookworm." She can get clumsy and be a worry wart at times but is forethoughtful. Can there be two people named Hope and Delaney that she's afraid of? Eheheh '''Why you want to participate -' #Well I love being in these kind of stories #It's fun to read stories like this owo #I love the idea and it'd be so much fun if I could be part of this :D #I enjoy making characters and seeing how people write with them #Derp storyz rule. And it would be even better to see my character in them :D Jacqi.png|Jacqueline Screen Shot 2013-12-25 at 11.07.39 AM.png|Amanda Elia Meredith Douglas.PNG|Elia Drawingpad798e4a83-71ab-40c2-bbcd-09080f510364.jpg|Mackenzie Screen Shot 2013-12-24 at 1.41.27 PM.png|Lailani Geee.jpg|Chasity Screen Shot 2013-12-24 at 10.09.41 AM.png|Kate Ashet ashet aaaaaaashet.jpg|Athena Category:Blog posts